leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS247
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン IX |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon IX |image=PS247.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=247 |location=Abandoned Ship Lilycove Museum |prev_round=Can I Ninjask You a Question? |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X }} / or Burning the Illusions (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン IX VS Kyogre & Groudon IX or 幻をうちやぶれ Break the Illusions) is the 247th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Flannery cries out in horror as Wattson and his sink into the water. Winona attempts to try and save Wattson, but her refuses to listen to her commands. blocks her way and reveals that he had his use on Altaria, making it unable to listen to its Trainer. Although annoyed at this kind of tactic, Winona praises the SSS' teamwork. Shelly thanks Winona for the compliment and reveals that SSS stands for Subleaders of the Sea Scheme. Enraged, Flannery orders her to attack Shelly, but is stopped by an attack that comes from the water. Flannery assumes that it's the work of another Pokémon, but Shelly reveals that it's the effect of her 's attack, . Shelly explains that depending on the terrain, Nature Power can be attacks such as , , or even . Shelly states that her Nature Power comes directly from the sea and points out that Team Aqua wants to raise the sea because all life came from it. Shelly states that in order to achieve Team Aqua's noble goal, sacrifices are inevitable. Shelly commands another attack from her Ludicolo, and states those that have been sacrificed will be remembered in history. At the Lilycove Museum, Brawly and his face off against Blaise. Due to the intense flames, Brawly has trouble seeing his opponent and is easily hit by a sneak attack. The attack burns Brawly's Machoke, but he still continues to attack his opponent. The attack hits Blaise's , but it quickly disappears, revealing it to only be an illusion. Annoyed, Brawly steps back near a painting of a woman, which suddenly springs to life and begins grabbing him. The two are instantly freaked out, and begin running through the building as more paintings spring to life. Brawly tries to calm his Machoke down, but it's too scared to listen to his words. Blaise confidentially tells Brawly to give up, as it won't be easy to stop his illusions, but Brawly refuses to stop fighting. Brawly reveals that through training, he mastered Jū, a fighting style that turns the attack of an opponent into an attack against them. Brawly pulls out a pair of nunchucks, and states that when fighting an opponent that doesn't fight head on, he has to use a different style. As Brawly spins his nunchucks, he reveals that he met with an old friend prior to the battle he is currently in. He reveals that the friend taught him another fighting style, Gō; one that is the opposite of Jū. Brawly sends out his and has it stun Blaise's Slugma with , allowing it to repeatedly attack them with . As he prepares one more attack, Brawly calls out to the friend that helped him: Bruno. Major events * Flannery continues her battle against Shelly. * Brawly continues his battle against Blaise. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Bruno (fantasy) * / * Shelly/ * * Blaise/ Pokémon * ( ) * (Brawly's) * ( ) * (Flannery's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Shelly's) * (Blaise's; ×2) * ( ) * ( ) * (painting) * (painting) Trivia Errors * is erroneously translated as . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon IX - Phá trận ảo ảnh lửa }} de:Kapitel 247 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS247 fr:Chapitre 247 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA247 zh:PS247